


An Almost Food Fight

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [6]
Category: Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, candy corn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: “Dude, have some pride.  You’re spewing candy corn everywhere.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of haunted septiween! Which was candy corn! Enjoy and please tell me what you thought:D

“Oh fuck you! That’s not fair!” Mark said, as Jack kicked his ass in Mario Kart for the third time that night. 

“It’s totally fair! You just suck at Mario Kart.” Jack stuck out his tongue as Mark glared at him.

“Bullshit! I call a rematch!”

“Uh-uh. It’s my turn!” Wade said, coming back into the room with a bag of candy corn. 

“Okay fine. But only because you brought those with you.” Mark said, gesturing towards the bag in Wade's hand as Wade popped a handful into his mouth 

“I’m so glad you value my presence more than the candy corns.” Wade rolled his eyes, a piece of candy corn flying out of his mouth. “I-” 

“Dude, have some pride. You’re spewing candy corn everywhere.” Mark said, cutting Wade off. 

Wade glared at him, “ _ Excuse you _ , I am  _ graceful _ as a _gazelle_ when I eat.”

“Maybe a dying gazelle. Besides, if you’re eating those things, you have no pride.” Jack chimed in, making them both glare at him.

“Excuse you, these things are delicious.” Wade said, reaching in the bag and ate a few more. 

“They’re about as delicious as a pile of shit.” Jack retorted, a small grin on his face.

“No, you just don’t have good taste.” Mark said, throwing a piece at him. 

Jack glared as is it missed him, “Missed me, nerd. And I have a good taste, you guys are the ones with an awful sense of taste.”

“Nope. It’s two against one, therefore you’re the one with the sucky taste.” Mark threw another one at him. 

Jack flinched as it hit his cheek, “Fuck you that hit me in the cheek!” He picked it up as it landed in his lap. 

“I know, that’s where I aimed!” Mark grinned, throwing another.

“Bullshit. That was a total accident.” Wade said, laughing as Mark missed Jack again. 

“Exactly. You have awful aim.” Jack said, throwing the one back at him and grinned as it hit him in the chest. 

“Fuck you!” Mark said, throwing yet another piece of candy at Jack. 

“Dude, are you trying to start a food fight?” Jack said, managing to catch the one Mark threw at him in his hand. “Whoa dude! I’m a fucking ninja!” 

“First of all, you’d be a lame ass ninja. Second of all, no-”

“Why the fuck is there candy corn over here?” They all jumped as the sound of Bob’s voice spoke out of nowhere. “Jesus christ, I leave for five minutes to pee and you guys start a food fight.”

“It’s Jack’s fault. He said Candy corn’s gross.” Mark said.

Bob raised his eyebrow, “Well, I mean, he’s right.”

“Fuck you both. We’re not friends anymore.” 

Jack grinned at Mark, “Aww come on.” He leaned over and kissed Mark’s cheek, making him blush. “You know you still love me.” 

Mark grinned back at him, “Alright. I guess I can accept you not liking candy corn. But only because you’re my boyfriend and I love you. Bob get’s no free pass.”

Bob just rolled his eyes and sat down. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just shut up and watch me kick Wades ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil bit of fluff and playfulness! I hope you enjoyed it:)
> 
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
